Day 3
|3-ka-me}} is the seventieth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 34th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2013 series. Overview The chapter focuses on the Karasuno male volleyball members coping with the loss against Aobajohsai and the third-year decide whether to retire or not. Plot The chapter starts with Hinata in his classroom, clearly upset about the loss, especially as it is the last day of the competition, other members (Sawamura, Tanaka and Tsukishima) are shown to also be in some form of distress. After the school bell rings, Hinata immediately runs to the 2nd school gym where he finds Kageyama and they silently practice together. In Class 2-1, Tanaka reminds the other 2nd years that Sawamura talked about going to the Spring Tournament and tells them that they do not need nor have the time to be upset about their loss. In Class 3-4 (should be, it wasn't so clear), Sawamura tells the 3rd years about how it was best to retire since the 2nd and 1st years seemed reliable to take over but Sugawara stops him there and asks him if that was how he really felt. After a moment, Sawamura reveals that he actually still wants to play for the team. Takeda-sensei was called by another teacher to discuss about all of the 3rd years at around the same time. In Class 1-4, Yamaguchi recalls his conversation with Shimada. In the flashback, Shimada asks if Yamaguchi enjoyed the moment he played on the court which he received a 'no'. Shimada seems to sympathize with him and tells Yamaguchi about how he had to train hard during Ikkei Ukai's coaching time as he was not the ace nor a starting member but received satisfaction from a friendly match when he hit a service ace which motivated him. After recalling this, Yamaguchi gets off his seat with determination and asks Tsukishima to eat lunch. Around the same time, the scenario changes to the Sendai City Gymnasium where the last competition was held, showing a small scene of Oikawa and Ushijima acknowledging each other before the match. The scene focuses back to Hinata and Kageyama who were still in the gym. The vent their anger and frustration as they remember their past matches of the year but they later pick themselves up. Right after that, Kiyoko enters the gym to tell Hinata not to shout (he was doing so as part of venting) and for them to at least eat something for lunch (they were spending their lunchtime in the gym). Hinata later hesitantly asks if the 3rd years whether they were retiring or not and Kiyoko replies with a 'yes'. The chapter ends of with all of them leaving the gym, Hinata and Kageyama going to eat their lunch and Kiyoko with the impression of having a task at hand. Appearances *Takanobu Aone (flashback only) *Hajime Iwaizumi (flashback only) *Hayato Ikejiri (flashback only) *Yūtarō Kindaichi (flashback only) *Shinji Watari (flashback only) *Shōyō Hinata *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Daichi Sawamura *Tobio Kageyama *Yū Nishinoya *Chikara Ennoshita *Hisashi Kinoshita *Kazuhito Narita *Kōshi Sugawara *Asahi Azumane *Kiyoko Shimizu *Ittetsu Takeda *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Makoto Shimada (flashback only) *Shunki Kawatabi *Takeru Nakashima *Yūki Shiroishi *Wakatoshi Ushijima *Tōru Oikawa *Yūsuke Takinoue *Kei Tsukishima *Keishin Ukai Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 8 Category:Manga Category:Interhigh Arc